


w.d.y.w.f.m?

by rAnines (clockworkcorvids)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Video, Zen Garden (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 21:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19681117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcorvids/pseuds/rAnines
Summary: ('animation' meme)Nines, stuck in the corrupted Zen Garden, makes a choice.





	w.d.y.w.f.m?

**Author's Note:**

> yeet yoink im not sure what the proper format is for posting vids on here so bear with me :v  
> anyways this is my half-assed attempt at editing after almost 2 years of not touching an editing program, i hope yall enjoy!  
> also, i have another reed900 fic in the works!!! it might take a while bc this boy (enby) is very busy, but at this point i like it enough that i dont think im going to scrap it :')


End file.
